


Like A Tense Heartstring

by games_and_goldenapples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/games_and_goldenapples/pseuds/games_and_goldenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Asgard, Loki tells Tony a little bit about Ragnarok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Tense Heartstring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaperoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperoned/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, based on the one word prompt: redundant. As always, any feedback is appreciated. :)

He practically dragged Tony out of the Dining Hall. Tony let Loki grab his arm and lead him away, but he was still fuming when they were in the corridor.

“How could you let them treat you like that?” he said, once they were out of earshot.

“It is to be expected,” Loki said calmly.

“ _Expected?”_   Tony pulled away his arm and stopped in the middle of the hallway. “You’ve done some pretty horrible things, sure. But you are on _our side_ now.” He faced him and grabbed Loki’s shoulders for emphasis. “After all this time, how can he say you’ll betray us?”

Loki turned his eyes away from Tony’s. “I am the Bearer of Ragnarok,” he said softly, “They cannot forget that.”

“Ragnarok?”

“Yes…”

He let Tony shake him. “Loki! What is Ragnarok?”

“Ah…” Loki met his gaze and saw the worry there. “I would prefer not to have this conversation out in the open like this.”

Tony groaned, but he did not argue. “Fine. Lead on, then.” They walked in tense silence, up to Loki’s chambers. He locked the doors and activated spells to conceal their conversation, then sat down. Tony chose to stand and pace.

 “Ragnarok,” Loki said, “How should I begin…? Few know of this. The knowledge has been strictly kept by the royal family. It is, to put it plainly, the end of this universe. It’s the final battle that shatters existence. And prophecy holds that I  will be the one to set events in motion so that it will come to be.”

Tony stopped pacing and stared at him incredulously. “You can’t honestly believe that?”

“Well… I find it hard to believe the universe will shatter. It is more likely that it’ll wear down from overuse. Then, like a tense harp string, it will snap.”

He started pacing again, with more fervor. “Prophecies!? Every time I start to think you actually are a more advanced people, you guys hit me with something like this. That’s a bunch of bullshit. Someone _had_ to have made that up.”

“Aren’t you one to say that an experiment must be repeatable to be true?” Loki countered, “It is a prophecy that has been confirmed countless times, by many sorcerers.”

“Right…” Tony said skeptically, “Okay, assuming this is true – and I’m not saying it is- why not tell people that the end of the universe is coming? Why keep it restricted to the royal family? Shouldn’t other planets (or realms, whatever) be told about the end of existence?”

“Some know, yes. Often, as a rumor”

“And what about Earth? Were we told about this?”

“Midgard is under the protection of Asgard. It was deemed redundant to tell mortals of my threat.”

Tony snorted. “Yet they seem to have no problem with treating me as an equal. _I’m_ mortal. But then again,” His voice grew bitter. ”I’m hardly useful here, am I? I’m no match against an Asgardian, outside of my armor. Hell, I couldn’t even defend you just now without losing my temper. Maybe I _am_ redundant.”

“Don’t say that,” Loki said sharply, “You’re more important than you think.”

Tony scoffed. “Why do you always say that?”

_Because no matter how many times I repeat my life; I always find you._

_Because you are important to me._

_Because I don’t want you to forget how I feel about you._

_You’ll see why, when the universe conspires to pit us against each other._

Loki swallowed down all these replies; they were far too open for him to feel entirely comfortable saying them. “You simply are,” he said instead.


End file.
